hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Indian pickles
As with most non-European cuisines, the rise in popularity of Indian food in English-speaking countries was concurrent with, if not moved significantly and specifically, by the larger hippy culture. Many types of foods in Indian cuisine (WP) are pickled. ISBN 0688037216 The ingredients in Indian pickles make them exotic in taste with various varieties of sweet, sour, salty, cooling, hot, etc. Indian pickles are generally pickled with oil, vinegar, lemon juice or water. ISBN 0394481720 Indian pickles are often made into fresh relish and chutney, ISBN 9780786441785 which provides additional flavors to food. Mangoes, gooseberries and lemons are examples of foods that are commonly pickled in Indian cuisine. Sometimes Indian families have their own unique pickle and chutney recipes that are handed-down through the generations. thumb|400px|link=thumb|225px|link= While the term pickle is derived from the Dutch word pekel, meaning brine, the word for the chutney preserves that may be derived from pickles is a loan word derived from the Sanskrit word caṭnī, a term for a class of spicy preparations used as an accompaniment for a main dish. It is written differently in several Indo-Aryan and Dravidian languages (Marathi: चटणी, Tamil: காரத் துவையல்-karathuvaiyal, Kannada: ಚಟ್ನಿ, Hindi: चटनी, Urdu: چٹنی, Malayalam: ചമ്മന്തി, Telugu: పచ్చడి). Non vegetarian pickles Non veg pickles became vaery famous in last few decades. it is the only option for non veg lover for an instant quick meal. There are 4 main varieties of non veg pickles like chicken pickle , mutton pickle, fish pickle and prawn pickle. ''' Amla pickle '''Amla pi This is a list of common Indian pickles, which have a wide range of flavors and textures. Amla pickle Amla pickle or Indian gooseberry pickle is a popular pickle in South Asia and India (WP). This spicy pickles are also available commercially. Gooseberries are a source of vitamin C, vitamin A, calcium and phosphorous.Amla (Gooseberry) Fruit, Triphala Powder, Indian Gooseberry It is prepared by pressure cooking them and seasoned with mustard by heating oil. Later adding the gooseberries and all the other ingredients.Gooseberry Pickle / Nellikai Oorukai | 4th Sense Cooking They can be stored in a refrigerator and used for about 15 days. Assorted pickle Assorted pickles also referred as Mixed pickles is a also a popular mixed pickle in Indian cuisine. This pickle is also available commercially. It is prepared by boiling all the vegetables and cooking with the marinated ingredients together.Assorted Pickles recipe | Soup Recipes | Salad Recipes | by Tarla Dalal | Tarladalal.com | #394 'Pachranga Achar', also a generic name for the category, is popular brand of assorted or mixed pickles in North India, based in Panipat, it has a turnover of over Rs 25-30 crore. Carrot pickle Carrot pickle is prepared by dicing carrot and adding green chili peppers along with ginger.Carrot Pickle Recipe Garlic pickle Garlic pickle is a popular pickle in Andhra Pradesh. This spicy pickles are also available commercially. Garlic is an excellent source of dietary manganese. The sweetness is provided by jaggery. It is prepared by mixing the peeled garlic pods with mustard seeds and jaggery along with the pinch of salt.Gourmet Garlic Gardens Preserving Garlic Green chili pickle Green chili is prepared by slitting chiles length-wise and frying along with ginger and garlic and combining with sugar syrup.Green Chili Pickle Recipe Indian pickle A dish termed "Indian pickle" may include cabbage, cauliflower, carrot, french beans (green beans), onion, radishes, gherkins, celery, garlic and other foods. OCLC number: 3889790 Meats Some meats that are pickled in Indian cuisine include mutton, quail, partridge, shrimp and lobster. Onion pickle Spicy onion pickle is prepared by cutting the onions into pieces and rubbing salt over it and draining the excess water after one day and marinating with other spices for four or five days.Spicy Onion Pickle Recipe - How To Make Spicy Onion Pickle - Spicy Onion Pickle ReceipePickled Baby Onions and Garlic recipe | Achaar Recipes | Paratha Recipes | by Tarla Dalal | Tarladalal.com | #3412Recipes India - Onion Pickle Recipe - NewKerala Recipes, Cooking Tips Raw mango and chickpea pickle Raw mango and chickpea pickle is a very popular pickle in India. This pickles are also available commercially. It is prepared by marinating grated raw mango with salt and turmeric powder for one day and mixing it with soaked chickpea and with other ingredients and using after four days. Red chili pickle Red chili pickle is a very popular pickle in India. This spicy pickles are also available commercially. It is prepared by slitting the red chillies length-wise and stuffing fenugreek powder along with other ingredients and placing it in a closed porcelain jar for one month.Stuffed Red Chilli Pickle Recipe - How To Make Stuffed Red Chilli Pickle - Stuffed Red Chilli Pickle Receipe Sweet mango pickle Sweet mango pickle is a very popular pickle in India. This pickles are also available commercially. It is prepared by cutting the mangoes into pieces and adding sugar syrup over it, along with other ingredients and keeping it closed in jar under the sun till mangoes become soft.Sweet Mango Pickle Recipe - How To Make Sweet Mango Pickle - Sweet Mango Pickle Receipe Sweet sour lemon pickle Sweet sour lemon pickle is a very popular pickle in India. This sweet and sour pickles are also available commercially. It is prepared by cutting the lemons into halves and sprinkling salt and pouring sugar syrup over it and marinating it for one week.Sweet And Sour Lemon Pickle Recipe - How To Make Sweet And Sour Lemon Pickle - Sweet And Sour Lemon Pickle Receipe Tomato pickle Tomato pickle is a very popular pickle in Wikipedia:India. This spicy pickles are also available commercially. It is prepared by cooking ripe tomatoes and adding all the spices along with mustard powder.Tomato Pickle Recipe Gongura pickle The pickle that is truly, originally, authentically Telugu. Made with the vitamins and anti-oxidants rich gongura leaves, the pickle reaches its spicy, yummy perfection by bringing together a whole range of flavours from tamarind, red chillies, coriander, fenugreek and cumin.Gongura Pickle Recipe Andhra Style, Gongura PachadiGongura Pickle (Andhra Style) See also * Wikipedia:Mixed pickle * Wikipedia:Indian pickle * Wikipedia:Indian cuisine References Category:Cultural appropriation Category:Cultural interaction Category:Cultural assimilation Category:Indian cuisine Category:Lists Category:Indian pickles Category:Indian culture Category:Hindi loanwords Category:Pakistani cuisine Category:Indian condiments Category:Condiments Category:Vegetarian cuisine Category:Rajasthani cuisine Category:Gujarati cuisine Category:Maharashtrian cuisine Category:Punjabi cuisine Category:Sindhi cuisine Category:Uttar Pradeshi cuisine Category:Bengali cuisine Category:Karnataka cuisine Category:Andhra cuisine Category:Bihari cuisine Category:Indian inventions Category:Hippie cuisine Category:Layout